LuLu
LuLu is the first "exclusive" Nightloid by Beatrice '''(formerly '''Kellay) Design In general, LuLu has medium-length, light blue (dyed) hair and purple eyes (which isn't her real eye color, it's actually contacts—her real eye color is dark brown.) She is five foot eight inches (approximately 173 cm) N!GHTLOID design This design is inspired by the design the creator made in DreamSelfy. She aimed for a steampunk-inspired look, with some space/galaxy themes. In this design, LuLu wears a black-and-white, galaxy-themed lolita dress (as seen in the infobox picture). For footwear, she wears black pinstriped stockings and white shoes (sometimes depicted as either Dr. M-style ankle boots or "schoolgirl"-style shoes) As accessories, she (occasionally) wears red-framed, "hipster" prescription glasses and/or a hat that matches her steampunk-lolita dress. "For Science!" design This design is partially inspired by several sci-fi media that Louise is a fan of, for instance Back to the Future and Rick and Morty. In this design, LuLu wears a fried egg-patterned button-up shirt (with a pattern similar to this one), a floral/palm frond print sweater vest and sand-colored pants. For footwear, she uses hologram-patterned shoes (these ones) As an accessory, she wears laboratory goggles. Personality LuLu isn't one of the nicest people around—most of the time she can be sarcastic and a bit insensitive. She often ignores people and enjoys reading books and drawing more than social interaction. LuLu spends most of her time on her phone—much like Akita Neru. However, this is only most of the time; she often likes to have new friends, especially ones that have the same interests as her. In fact, she is good friends with some of the Nightloids, like Keirynn Keirai and the JAFK, 4W, Beth Carousel and other Nightloid members. LuLu identifies as asexual and aromantic. History In July, the creator (Beatrice, formerly Kellay) wanted to create a "persona"-style Nightloid, not completely based off her but an original character with some of her personality aspects in. The idea was ignored frequently until November, when Beatrice finally posted the character on the wiki and gave the character a design. name and personality. Thus, LuLu was created. Beatrice also made LuLu one of the "premium" Nightloids, along with Beth Carousel and a few others. Voice Surprisingly, LuLu's voice will come earlier than the other Nightloids' voices. Beatrice stated that she will buy Macne Nana's voicebank, set configurations and use it as LuLu's voice or the creator will record her own voice and alter it to use it as the character's voice. Additional info Relationships *''Nightloid -'' She is in good terms with most of them. **''Keirynn Keirai -'' Presumed friendly rivals. They are friends most of the time. **''Beth Carousel -'' Another "premium" Nightloid, one of LuLu's best friends. **''Raye Nightcore -'' Respects Raye as the Nightloid top idol. LuLu calls Raye "senpai" although the former is a year older than the latter. **''4W -'' In good terms with her. They both share a love for history. **''Roberta Steampunk -'' Close friends. **''Polly Rhythm -'' Supposed rivals (?) **[[Lindsae Harmony|'Lindsae Harmony']]'' -'' Also in good terms with each other. They are seen to be best friends. *''Felixier -'' Also close friends. *''Kichona Kuroshobi -'' Sword-fighting partner, often seen as close friends. Appearances Most likely to appear as an MMD model (probably by Gayle) and will be a playable character in Nightloid Quest. Trivia *Beatrice has stated that LuLu's ethnicity is somewhere Southeast Asian. *LuLu's stage name, "Étoile Filante" means "shooting star" in French. *Her personality type is ESFP. Gallery LuLu.png|Art of LuLu, drawn by User:Burritothefox. Kellysinaga_LuLu (CreateShake).png|LuLu in CreateShake Anime Girl Maker. Category:Female Category:Nightloid Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Original Category:Voiced by Human Category:Fanloid Category:Voice from Macne Nana